Eshwarya
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Eshwarya Region |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" Flag of Western Eshwarya - }} |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - }} |- } | align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" Flag of Eastern Eshwarya - }} |- }| colspan="1" Location colspan="3" St. Samuel and Angliyaa - }} }| colspan="1" Area colspan="3" 360 square kilometers - }} }| colspan="1" Population colspan="3" 615,247 - }} |} Eshwarya, officially the Crown Dependency of Eshwarya, is a Crown Dependency of St. Samuel, located in eastern St. Samuel. Eshwarya borders the Saint Augustus province and Angliyaa. Eshwarya is a self-governing parliamentary democracy under a constitutional monarchy, with its own financial, legal and judicial systems. Eshwarya obtained Crown Dependency status in 311AP and the first elections were held in November 311AP where Laka Uda-Moyl was elected as Eshwarya's Chief Minister. The Eshwarya region has a long history of conflict, and since Western Eshwarya obtained Crown Dependency status, the government of Eshwarya are now campaigning for unification with Eastern Eshwarya, hich is currently claimed by Angliyaa. The current population of the Crown Dependency of Eshwarya is 327,826 and the population of Eastern Eshwarya is 287,421. History The earliest recorded inhabitants of the Eshwarya region were agriculturalists called the Rimbani. The Rimbani tribe were eventually absorbed into the Kylos Empire, which in turn was conquared by the Samuelonian's. In 2478 BP, King Quintus of Samuelonia, recruited the help of the Rimbani people, who by this time were known as Eshwaryan, to keep Kylonian rebels at bay in eastern Samuelonia. For there service to the King of Samuelonia, the Eshwaryan's were given the lands in eastern Samuelonia, which became known as Eshwarya. During the height of the Lilliani period, Eshwarya became a self-governing Kingdom of the Lillian Empire, similar to that of St. Samuel. During the Longerathian War, Eshwarya was conquered by the Angylodascunyan's and remained a territory of Angliyaa for years to come. In 142 BP the Eshwaryan people revolted against Angliyaan rule, with the support of St. Samuel. From 142 BP to 139 BP saw the 1st Eshwaryan War. The Eshwaryan/Samuelonian force were victorious and for a short period, the Eshwaryan people enjoyed a period of self-governing once more under the name of the Theocracy of Greater Eshwarya. The Theocracy of Greater Eshwarya was to last only 12 years, as the Angliyaan's invaded the small state in 127 BP, starting the 2nd Eshwaryan War. This time war raged for some nine years, with St. Samuel, Angliyaa and the Eshwaryan suffering huge loses of life. The result of the 2nd Eshwaryan War, saw the Eshwaryan state split in two, with St. Samuel claiming the west and Angliyaa claiming the east. The 3rd Eshwaryan War started in 9 AP. The Eshwaryan people, like most of Longerath, were recovering from the devestating plague and in this new era sprung a new hope of independence. Eshwaryan's living in the Angliyaan controlled eastern region longed to be re-united with there western neighbours and revolted against Angliyaan rule. Whilst the people of Western Eshwarya fully supported this revolt, St. Samuel did not wish to become embroiled in another costly war and were in no fit state to pursue a war after the effects of the plague. The Angliyaan army brutally supressed the revolt and invaded Western Eshwarya. After a further four years of fighting between St. Samuel and Angliyaa, the two countries signed the Treaty of Arvilles, ending hostilities and once more redefining the pre-war boundaries. The 3rd Eshwaryan War was to be the last full scale war over the region and since 13 AP, Western Eshwarya has remained a semi-autonomous region of St. Samuel and Eastern Eshwarya ruled by Angliyaa. The Eshwaryan National Liberation Front, was founded in 106 AP, as a peaceful movement opposing both Samuelonian and Angliyaan rule of Eshwarya. Whilst the ENLF has remained a peaceful organisation, a splinter faction emerged in the 250's, known as the Eshwaryan Brotherhood, who have led a course of minor attacks against Angliyaa and to a lesser extent St. Samuel. The St. Samuel/Angliyaa border in the Eshwaryan region remains today one of the highest concentrated militarized zones in Longerath. Around 2000 Samuelonian troops are deployed to the border, which is tasked with not only national defence, but also stopping the drug and people smugglers. Western Eshwarya obtained Crown Dependency status in 311AP, becoming the Crown Dependency of Eshwarya and the first elections were held in November 311AP where Laka Uda-Moyl of the National Eshwarya Conservative Party was elected as Eshwarya's Chief Minister. Geography Western Eshwarya Western Eshwarya covers an area of about 223 square kilometers and its chief towns are Arvilles, Gobey Heights, Kastoria, Munn Dova, Vydana, Caldassa and Nikanna. The capital of Western Eshwarya is Arvilles, which became the main city in 88 AP, replacing Gobey Heights as admistrative capital, due to minor conflicts and on going skirmishes in Gobey Heights. Eastern Eshwarya Eastern Eshwarya covers an area of about 137 square kilometers and its chief towns are Raikova, Navisa, Rishtavik, Leelanica and Paulza. Rishtavik is the admistrative capital of Eastern Eshwarya. Politics Politics in Western Ehswarya Western Eshwarya is a Crown Dependency of St. Samuel and is autonomous and self-governing, with its own independent legal, administrative and fiscal systems. The first elections were held in 311AP, where Laka Uda-Moyl of the National Eshwarya Conservative Party was elected as Eshwarya's Chief Minister, which was a suprise victory over Senator Ezma Koodaki's Eshwarya Democratic Party Political Parties of Eshwarya *National Eshwarya Conservative Party *Eshwarya Democratic Party *United Eshwarya Liberal Party *Eshwaryan National Liberation Front *Eshwaryan Brotherhood Economy For the most of Eshwarya's history, agriculture has been the main soure of income and has been based on small privately-owned farms, food has traditionally been a net import for the region. Since the 280's AP, Western Eshwarya has experienced a rapid period of urbanization and industrialization. An industrial sector based on electricity generation, steel, coal mining, forestry and wood processing, textiles and tobacco manufacture has been built up. Eastern Eshwarya on the other hand has one of the poorest economies in Longerath. A blend of poor economic policies, sanctions, poor external commerce and ethnic conflict has severely damaged the economy. The industrial sector remains weak and the electric power supply remains unreliable, acting as a key constraint. Unemployment remains pervasive, at around 40-50% of the labor force. The instability of Eastern Eshwarya has meant that international businesses are reluctant to set up in the region. Eastern Eshwarya's largest source of income is from Magnesite mining. Culture The main ethnic group of the Eshwaryan region is a people of the same name. The large majority of Eshwaryan's are followers of Mounism. Ethnic and cultural diversity Mounism is the predominant religion, professed by most of the majority ethnic Eshwaryan population. The Angliyaan population, estimated at 40,000 to 50,000 persons, is largely Cruisian Orthodox, along with around 70,000 Papaist Samuelonian's. Category:St. Samuel Category:Nations